Whose Sister is she?
by anyabar1987
Summary: Zhane has a sister and she was kidnapped when they were two. I have now brought the story back online though the rest of the series is on hold, thought I would get this up and off my computer. this was one of my first stories
1. orders to kidnap

AN: Hang with me here on this one, I am in the middle of having my beta go through all my stories and as such she is curently editing this one, I am going to be taking down most of my stories as she gets to looking and combing through my stories. so People just hang in there as I redo the stories. just to make my job easier and to be less confusing I will be taking the whole story down and then puting them up again as they get edited. so read and enjoy. any of you that reviewed in the past I am not expecting you to review if you don't want to but it woulf be nice.

Disclaimer: I don't not own power rangers in space, they belong to Sabaan and Disney, who ever owns the rights to the season. I do own any names that you don't recognize as being in the canon version of PRIS.

Whose Sister is She?

Dark Specter was angry. When he was angry he wasn't pretty, though he was never pretty in the first place. The two women he was talking to, on the other hand, were fairly nice-looking. They were two of his servants, Jetrin and Abna, Dark Specters' sisters in war for him.

These two were different for they unlike the others did not quiver at the sight of him. While Jetrin was better at fighting the battles, she was also convinced that (even though she lost each time) she could beat the rangers one handed. Abna was better at spying because of her ability to shape shift.

"You two are useless," Dark Specter yelled at them. "Your methods are getting old. I have heard that the rangers have started to pick the next generation of Rangers. I want you two to go and get one of the new Rangers—here, here are the pictures of the new Rangers. This is your new mission; I want you, Abna, to go somewhere out of the way on a backwater planet to prepare a life. Do whatever is necessary to fit in. Jetrin, I want you to go and kidnap one of these new Rangers but choose carefully. We must weaken the next generation's team."

"Aww, but they're so cute. Why do we have to kidnap one?" Abna whined.

"Stop being a baby, Abna. They are going to be rangers in a few years. Rangers and evil villainesses don't exactly mix," Jetrin argued back. "Look at it this way, the weaker we make them now, the easier it will be to defeat them when they actually become Rangers."

"Silence! Stop arguing now or I will replace you with someone capable of getting the job done," Dark Specter commanded.

"Yes, sir, you can count on us. We can get the job done," both of them yelled back.

----------

Abna chose Earth as the backwater planet where she could hide the Kerovian Ranger child; no one had bothered with that world for thousands of years. It was considered a weak and fearful planet that could be, if wanted, manipulated to carry out evil's will. What she didn't know because she hadn't studied her history well enough was that Zordon still resided on the planet.

She traveled to a place far from where the massacres had taken place 10,000 years ago. A small place isolated from the rest of the world seemed ideal for hiding the child. It was more difficult than she imagined at first, but eventually she found a small town in a place its natives called Vermont.

There she met a recently divorced man by the name of Bill Hammond. Remembering Dark Specter's instructions, she offered him her friendship when he showed her around. It took her quite some time to win him over, but she was determined. Finally, she succeeded; they got married and moved into a house there in the small town.

On the other hand, for Jetrin it was much harder and complicated, due to the nature of her work. It took her a year to break through the Ranger force and make her way to the village where the selected children lived undetected. Once there, she found all four of the children playing in one yard, obviously trying their hand at the martial arts they would need in the future as Power Rangers.

She didn't have to wait long to get a chance to kidnap a child. She had decided that she would take one of the twins, for they had a tight bond and to separate them as this required would cause almost irreversible pain in them. Though she would take any one when she got the chance, the little girl called Aaron caught her eye. A few minutes after arriving, Karone, who was playing by herself away from the group, fell down and started to cry. All the others started to run to her, trying to be the big kids that they were taught to be because of what they would grow up to be. In the process they knocked Aaron down, leaving her behind.

Jetrin swooped in and picked her up, hurriedly making off with her before anyone could notice. She started to take off when she remembered that all children wore a necklace that had a tracker in it, so she stopped and broke the chain, letting it fall to the ground. Aaron let out a scream but it was quickly muffled by Jetrin, who then ran away to her transport ship set to take them to Earth, where her sister had told her she would be waiting for her.

--------

Just after Jetrin disappeared with Aaron, Andros turned around and yelled, "She's gone!" which in turn got Zhane's attention and he started to cry Aaron's name, not stopping until his mother came outside.

When she saw that her daughter was not in the small area that the children were allowed to play in and that Zhane all worked up, she knew this was not just some game they were playing to test her limits. She scooped Zhane up and ushered the other two inside, deeming it unsafe for them to be out of doors for the time being.

Calling her husband, who was the Silver Ranger and was on duty, she told him what she knew and he agreed that he and the rest of the Rangers would get on it looking for their daughter. When she asked if she should join him he denied her request and said she should stay there with the children and keep them safe, but most of all comfort Zhane who would be needing it.

--------

As this was going on, Jetrin was well on her way out of the Kerova system, headed to Earth. As soon as it was safe enough for her to let her guard down, she went to where she had put the child. Using some of her magic, she was able to convince the child that she wouldn't hurt her and that those people had been bad people, and that now she was going home. By the time she reached Earth, she had the child clinging on her calling her auntie. Rolling her eyes, she had no idea what she had gotten herself into as she made a communiqué with Abna.

* * *

A big shout out to Phantom Rogue for betaing for me, she has been a godsend in working on my stories. I don't think I have ever fully recognized her in my stories but she has officially been my beta since the begining of Seeing behind the enemies mask. 


	2. A new family

here is the second chapter, I hope you all like it

**PurpleLeopard:** thanks for the review, glad you like it. I would encourage you to check out some of my other works as well.

**Slytherin-Angel44: **hehe yup zhane had it a bit rough in this chapter, see i wasn't totally ruthless to just Andros in this series. anyway its not untill andros marries ash that ankara gets viscious wiht him like she is with Karone and Arlee

* * *

Whose Sister is She?

Abna was in the nice bedroom, in the nice house in the nice neighborhood that she shared with Bill Hammond. He was at work so she would have no problem covering up the news that she was about to tell him. She had just gotten the long awaited communiqué from her sister.

She heard his car pull up in the drive. Quickly, she put away the console that belonged to the A.O.E, and hurried down stairs to greet him at the door. She was a moment too late, for she was halfway down the stairs when he opened the door.

"Good evening, honey, how was work today?" she asked in what she had learned was a polite way of greeting someone here on Earth.

"Well, it was nothing special today and probably wont be for awhile. The company hasn't found any new acts to give a record deal to," he replied.

"Why don't we go and sit in the living room. There's something I need to tell you about." They moved into the living room where she sat down and Bill followed sitting right next to her.

"Now," she continued, "you remember I told you that I have a daughter named Aaron, and that I sent her to live with my sister Jaci?"

"How could I forget? I painted one of the rooms earlier this year so it would be ready for when your sister decided to bring her out here. I can't wait to actually see her, but there is one thing that I've been wondering about. Why doesn't your sister send any pictures of her?"

"Well, I'm not too sure why, but I'm sure it's a good reason. Anyhow, Jaci's brining Aaron here sometime next week, maybe even later this week."

"Wow, that's wonderful, but… isn't it a little short notice? We don't have anything in the room for her. All there is is that old bed that my mother gave me so we could have a spare bed in that room, which won't suit a little girl at all."

He thought for a moment. "I know, I'll take tomorrow off. We'll go out on a shopping spree for some toys and a new bed and all that stuff that she will need. Of course, clothes will probably have to wait because we don't now what size she wears now, but we can do that the evening she arrives."

"That sounds good, but why don't we do that this evening and go out to dinner? You never know, this could be the last time we can do this without hiring a sitter."

"You know, that sounds like a better plan. I like it, so let's go."

"Right now, but I've got to change and so do you."

"Oh, all right. If I have to."

---------

Later that evening, they returned home to find a car in the yard that belonged to Miresa's sister Jaci. Jaci sat there in the car with Aaron sleeping in the backseat. Miresa—as Abna called herself here on Earth—was surprised to see her here this early.

They invited her in and asked her if she wants to stay with them for the night, but she declined. Saying she needed to be back home as soon as possible, she left Aaron with them. She said a quick goodbye, and then left as quickly as she had come.

Aaron woke the next morning on the old bed in her new room and immediately began to scream. Miresa came to comfort her, telling her that it was all alright.

"I want my mommy," she whimpered, not yet having been informed that this lady was supposed to be her mother.

"But I am your mother."

Confused, Aaron protested. Miresa used some of her magic on the child before Aaron could give them away, hypnotizing the little girl so that she really did believe that this was her mother.

After that, she quieted down. Aaron hugged her and asked if they could play. Not knowing exactly what she was supposed to do with this child other than hide her from the Rangers, Miresa agreed and brought out the new toys. While playing, she decided that the best way to hide this child would be to pretend they were one big happy family.


	3. the years fly by

**PurpleLeopard:** Ill try but I haven't been much into reading lately, more so into trying to get a bunch of loose end stories written before I disapear for the summer months. I head to the hills literally during the summer. being a camp counselor rocks.

**Slytherin-Angel44:** big happy family my foot, Aaron remains an only child wit the exception of Ashley being her step sister.

* * *

Whose Sister is She?

1985

"Aaron, hurry up! We're going to be late, we have to go and pick up Ashley at the airport. She's going to be here in two hours to spend the summer with us."

"But why, why does this girl have to stay with us? I don't even know her!"

"Aaron, she is your sister. Well, step-sister, anyway, and her mother, who has custody of her, is going away to England for the summer and asked me to watch Ashley while she's away."

"Daddy, what does cus-custody mean?"

"It means that when her mother and I separated, she got all the rights to keep Ashley."

"Oh, then now you have got custody of her now because her mommy is going away?"

"Well, sort of. Only for the summer, though." Bill paused before saying, "Enough talk were going to miss the plane if we talk anymore."

A couple hours later they returned to the house with Ashley in tow. Ashley was very pleased to finally see her father once again.

She spent all summer with them and when was time to go, she started to scream. "Why can't I stay with Daddy and Aaron? I don't want to go back to Angel Grove!"

In the end, she went home with her mother, with the promise of coming back every summer and every other Christmas.

-------

1987

"Daddy, when is Ashley getting here? I can't wait to see her again."

"Soon, Aaron. Just be patient, her mother is bringing her here in a little while."

No sooner had she said that than a taxi pulled up to their house, and Ashley and her mom got out. Ashley's mother led her to the door and rang the bell.

Aaron answered the door. "Hi, Ashley's mom. Hi, Ashley."

"Why, hello, Aaron. I take it you are excited about spending the summer with Ashley?" Mrs. Hammond smiled at the little girl. "Tell your father that I would stay for a little while, but I'm due back at the airport in an hour for my flight to England, where I have work to attend to. I'm sure your father will understand perfectly."

"Bye, Mommy!"

"Bye, Mrs. Hammond!"

"Hey, Aaron, let's go explore your mommy's room. Remember last time we found all that cool stuff in her closet?"

"Yeah, she still doesn't know that I was in there. Because I'm not supposed to be but, I guess it will be alright if we go now she won't be home for another week, she's away at a meeting for her work. She works at home most of the time, but every now and then she said she has to go to the place and report to her boss."

"Oh! So she's sort of like my mommy. Only mine is something called a fashion designer for a work that is in that England place."

They went up to the room and opened the closet. When they crawled in, they found the box that they had found the last time. Opening it, they find that there is writing on the things inside of the box.

"It says A.O.E. I wonder what that means."

"I don't know. I've only been reading for a little over a month."

-------

1992

"Thank you, Bill. That was a wonderful meal. Thank you for inviting me to enjoy this meal with your family. Now, what do you say about going into your office and review those people that you think will be a new sensation for our company?"

They stood up and were about to leave the room when they heard singing from the other room. It was Aaron, singing while she did the dishes.

"Is that Aaron singing? Because if it is we just might have found our new fresh act."

"Yes, sir, that is my daughter. Do you really think it would be wise to put her through that kind of publicity?"

"Yes, of course, Bill. She could be the key to getting our agency out of the shadows it has been in."

"She normally doesn't sing alone. She usually sings in a band that she and her friends play in."

"I don't care about that, I think that she could do it. I don't care if she doesn't sing alone."

"Alright, but I want you to talk to her and all of her friends."

"Alright, anything."

A month later, they were on the way to fame. After every one of Aaron's friends had heard the proposal, they all wanted to do it. But sadly, after less than a year, the band broke up partly because of Daisy Coolings. She was one of the band members, and also a spoiled brat. When she decided that she didn't like singing, she started a fight which broke up the band. Everyone knew when it happened.

--------

1998

"Aaron, why don't you write Ashley and have her come to Christmas this year?"

"But Dad, it's not her year to come and stay with us."

"I know that, but I think it would be nice to have her come here, what with those horrible monsters that keep attacking. Also she wasn't able to come for the summer this year, something about helping friends in need, remember?"

"Yeah, I know, Dad, but it's just that I got a letter from Ashley last week. It said that she had started dating this boy, and well, I don't know if she wants to spend Christmas with him."

"Well, you're not going to find out until you ask, honey."

"I know, so just leave me alone so that I may write up a letter to her."

"Alright. You don't have to give me that look, do you, Aaron? You know that that look drives me crazy."

"That's why I do it, Dad."


	4. could it be?

**Arwennicole:** thank you for the review. yes i try to be creative, i just wish more people would acknowledge my work

**AHAY:** yes they are kinda step siblings sort of

**Slytherin-Angel44:** well you didn't have to wait long at all.

* * *

Whose Sister is She?

Soon after Zhane emerged from his cryo sleep, Andros and Zhane were walking down the hall in private. Andros filled him in on all the things that had happened since he had gotten injured and had had to be placed in the chamber to heal him. Zhane stopped when he was sure that there were no others in hearing range, and he quietly asked about his sister.

"Hey, Andros, in those two years, have you come any closer to finding Aaron or Karone?"

"No, Zhane. I'm so sorry, but nothing has come up yet."

"Oh. Well, then, I guess nothing has happened about my little problem. Just don't tell the others. I'll tell them when I'm ready."

"Okay, but I have to warn you, Zhane. They already know about Karone. They have a way of sneaking up and find out deep secrets, that's what they did to me one time when I was scanning for Karone, but they haven't found out about Aaron yet."

Zhane, who had sucked in his breath hearing that they knew about Karone, let it out and breathed a sigh of relief when Andros announced that they didn't know about his sister.

--------

_(December, a few days after Astronama dumped Zhane)_

"Hey, guys! I got a letter from my stepsister," Ashley said, running into the mess hall to find everyone sitting around the table, eating or talking about their plans for the day.

TJ was the first one to respond to that. "Oh, isn't she the one who lives in Vermont? Her name's Erin or something?"

"Yes, she lives in Vermont and her name is Aaron. Anyway, she wrote to say that she is inviting me to Christmas this year, even though it isn't my year to spend with them. She wants me to come because I was unable to come during the summer.

"Oh, I almost forgot! Today's her birthday. I'll have to send her a card, I don't want her to think that I forgot about it. She's turning seventeen today."

While she was saying that, Cassie was looking at Zhane. He wasn't quite his perky self today; he was in a deeper funk than a few days ago when Astronema dumped him. She noticed that when Ashley said her step-sister's name, he had perked up sort of but he looked really surprised when she said that today was her birthday. As soon as she finished, though, he just got up and stormed out as if in a worse mood because of what Ashley had said.

Ashley saw that, too, and looked at Andros, who just looked his normal passive self. Ashley knew him by now, and knew that what he was saying was inside and that he wanted to see her on the Mega command deck as soon as she could.

About an hour later when Andros had watch and everyone else was off doing something, she went up to talk to him. "Andros, why did you want to talk to me? Did I say something wrong down there in front of Zhane?"

"No, you didn't, but I think I should tell you that Zhane is upset today because it is his birthday as well today. Not only that, but he is seventeen today as well."

"So, Andros, why would he be sad on a day like this? Birthdays are supposed to be happy days."

"Not for Zhane, they're not. You know about our mental powers, well, what you don't know is that a Kerovian is emotionally connected with his or her siblings, especially for twins. What I am trying to say is that Zhane has or had a twin named Aaron. Well, Aaron was kidnapped when they were two. We haven't seen or heard anything from her, just like with Karone."

"Oh no… I guess this isn't the time to say that Aaron was adopted, then is it."

"What? This is just getting to be too much of a coincidence for my liking. Can we go and meet her? I'm sure that if I saw her, I'd recognize her."

"Umm, sure. I'm supposed to go there for Christmas. How about you join me and then we can take care of it?"

"All I can say is, when do we leave?"

"Well, the plane tickets in the letter are for the twenty-third and there are two of them. One is for my mother but she never uses it. I do not think she can stand to be around my father much. I'll ask if you can use the other ticket."


	5. the cat starts to come out of the bag

**Phantom Rogue: **yes the secrets almost out

**Slytherin-Angel44: **OMGOMG here is the next chapter lol youd think youd never sat still before hehe

* * *

Whose Sister is She?

"Hey, Andros! You ready to go? Our flight leaves in two hours."

"Hang on, Ashley, how long are we going to be gone for again?"

"Well, it depends. If it doesn't check out we can leave right after Christmas. If it does check out we might have to leave sooner but I'd hate if that was the case."

They got up and headed for Earth so they could catch the plane to Vermont. They snuck out because Zhane was on the prowl looking for some fun with the other Rangers.

"A few more days and he will be gone to KO-35 for two weeks to aid the rebels, and we won't have to be so secret as we are about our plane right now," Andros said to Ashley as soon as they were on Earth near the airport.

------

"Aaron, will you stop daydreaming up there? I need your help down here in the kitchen, your sister and her boyfriend will be here in an hour's time if not sooner."

"Yes, Mother. I'll be right down, just let me get changed."

"What, are you still in pajamas?"

"No, I'm not. I was just trying on that new dress I got the other day from Grandpa."

"Fine, just hurry up. I really need your help."

"Okay, I'm done. What do you need help with?" Aaron said, appearing in a pair of sweatpants and sweatshirt.

Just as she started to help with the preparations, the doorbell rang. "Oh, I do hope that that is your father and not Ashley yet," said Miresa as Aaron ran to open the door.

When she got to the door with Miresa right behind her, she opened it to reveal Ashley and Andros. "Hey, Sis, it;s good to see you again, and this must be Andros," Aaron said to Ashley. "Oh, please come in."

"Thank,s Aaron, and yes, this is Andros."

As they walked in, Miresa looked Andros over and freaked out when she recognized him. 'Oh no, what is he doing here on Earth? He is supposed to be on KO-35. All my plans of keeping Aaron away from her destiny are ruined and if he is with Ashley, then Ashley would have to know. She wouldn't have brought him all the way up here for no reason.'

As Miresa thought this, Andros looked at her and realized who she really was. 'Oh great, it is her just as I thought. Now we're really in for it, because she no doubt recognizes me as well.'

Aaron broke the silence. "How about I show you to your rooms?"

Ashley noticed the way Andros was looking at Miresa, and said, "You know, Aaron, I think that would be a great idea."

Andros and Ashley followed Aaron up the stairs. "Now, Andros, you'll have the guest room and Ashley, you'll of course share my room with me like every time before this."

They stopped at Aaron's room which was the first in the line so that Ashley could put her suitcase down. From there, they went into the guest room across the hall.

"Umm, Aaron, could you leave us alone for a moment? We need to talk about something alone," Ashley said, sensing that Andros had something that he wanted to say to her.

"Uhh, okay, I'll leave you alone. But I thought we could go downstairs and annoy Mom like we used to do.'

"Later, okay? Aaron I have something I need to discuss with Andros."

"Okay, jeez, don't have an attitude." With that, Aaron left the room and shut the door, headed for her room.

"Okay, Andros, what is it that you want to tell me?" Ashley moved to sit on the bed.

"Well, for one, her _mother_ is clearly Abna, one of Dark Specter's former favorite minions. I don't know if she still works for him or if she was retired into babysitting little children, but she sure recognized me. I could feel it in her gaze.

"Your _sister_ is Zhane's twin," he continued. "I have a feeling that if we wait much longer, we could be putting Aaron's future in danger and ours as well."

"Well," Ashley started to say as she got up, "shouldn't we go and tell her right now before Miresa—Abna—gets to her and tries to change her mind about us?"

They ran out into the hall towards Aaron's room. The door was open and Ashley entered first. "Aaron, we've got something important to tell you, and we've got to tell you now or something bad could happen.


	6. the fight to free Aaron

**Phantom Rogue: **yes Abna/miresa recognizing them is not a good sign

**Slytherin-Angel44:** well here it is unfortuneately it had to wait all summer

* * *

Whose Sister is She?

"Okay, what is so important that you need to tell me?" Aaron asked, sitting up on her bed. Beside her on the mattress was a picture album filled with photos of herself and of her friends from back when she had been in the band.

"Well, Aaron, there are some things that we need to talk about," Ashley said, sitting beside her sister on the bed. "Umm… do you remember anything from when you were a little kid before you came to live here with Dad?"

"Not really, why should I? I was only two." Aaron frowned, confused about why her sister was questioning her about her young life.

Andros spoke up first before Ashley had a chance to respond to that one. "Aaron, if you don't listen to us, your whole life could be in danger. I'm surprised you managed to live so long with that monster, she's on the Kerovian most wanted list for murdering a ranger three generations ago."

"What? Your speaking is gobbleygook to me."

"Aaron, just listen to me. Your past is not what you think it is. You were kidnapped from our home planet when you were two years old," Andros tried to explain.

"You mean that I'm not human?" Aaron looked towards her sister. "Ashley, why are you backing up this alien?"

Ashley spoke up for the first time in five minutes. "Aaron, you are human, just not from Earth. You're from a human colony world called KO-35, it was settled by the Eltarians nearly four hundred years ago during the time of the Black Death here on Earth."

"Listen, Aaron," Andros said quickly, glancing nervously over his shoulder. "Now really isn't the best time to tell you the whole thing because we don't know if Abna is preparing to attack, but we have to get you out of here. We have some friends, who are also retired Rangers, waiting for you back in Angel Grove."

"Alright, then… How do I get there if I'm on a time limit? I can't really make it to an airport."

"Hello, Aaron. Have you ever heard of a Rangers' ability to teleport ourselves and others to safe distances?" Ashley asked.

"You mean I get to teleport to Angel Grove?" Aaron asked. "Wait a minute did you just say you are a Power Ranger?"

Ashley nodded her head, and Aaron grinned. "Sweet, my sister is a Power Ranger."

"Yeah, and I'm going to send you right now because I hear some footsteps on the stairs," Andros said, moving away from the door where he had been standing. "Aaron, this is going to tingle a little but will only for a little while and I promise that as soon as we take care of that thing, we will come back and get you. We'll tell you the whole truth then."

--------

No sooner was Aaron teleported out than Bill Hammond came into the room to see the two girls and meet Ashley's boyfriend, but only found Ashley and Andros. "Ashley, mind telling me where Aaron is? And don't say she is downstairs because she's not, and neither is Miresa."

"Well,_ Miresa_ should be in her room and we can't tell you where Aaron is, because we have sent her somewhere safe and it would be wise if you go find somewhere safe as well," Ashley said, very rushed as she eyed the door. She knew Abna was in the other room; she could hear noise in the room.

Bill rushed out of the room and down the stairs where he could find a safe haven until the time that he could come out. The two Rangers stood at ready outside the door with their morphers exposed.

They didn't have to wait long. She soon came out, but no longer dressed in Earth clothes but instead an old leather outfit that really didn't do anything for her. Ashley ran down the stairs with Andros following right behind her. They lured Abna out to the street, but as they ran, they morphed so that when they reached the door, they would not be in human form.

When they reached the street they turned around to face Abna, who stood there trying to assess their abilities. The neighbors who were across the street just getting out of their car looked and saw the Rangers and a women who they recognized as the mellow housewife Miresa but looked astonished at what they saw; she was in a leather jump suit which barely covered her body.

"Abna, you are going down if it is the death of me. You kidnapped her and nearly ruined a good life for her brother."

Bill, who was listening from behind the house, gasped at what the Red Ranger had said, but then he put two and two together. The Rangers were supposed to be in Angel Grove, California, but they were here. That meant that Ashley and Andros had to be the Rangers.

The battle raged onward for several hours without much verbal exchange between them, but in the end the Rangers were the victors. Abna disappeared. They did not know if they had destroyed her or if she had vanished in to thin air to go to the Dark Fortress.

Bill came out of his hiding place and walked towards the Rangers. "Thank you, Power Rangers, for bringing to my attention what was happening to me and my daughter. I now realize from listening that Aaron belongs with you, I shall call her myself but I want her to stay out there with you. You are her true family, not me. I'm only her adopted father."


	7. bringing her home?

**2 Die is 2 Live: **Thanks for the review. i admit for one of my first works it is pretty good

**Phantom Rogue: **Yes it is PR so unreal at times but the characters are flexible so you can do many different things with them

**Haley:** Well here you are

* * *

Whose Sister is she?

The Rangers left for Angel grove immediately after that conversation, they went right to where they knew Aaron would be. She was sitting in the dojo that Tommy Oliver had started and co-owned with Jason; Kimberly also had a space where she taught gymnastics.

"Hey Andros, Ashley I was just talking to Kimberly about the rangers, it sounds so awesome." Aaron said in a much exited way.

"Aaron why don't we go into the office and talk, we promised that we would tell you everything so we are going to tell you all about the rangers and your past."

Once in the office they sat down on the chairs that were in there. "Aaron where do you want me to start?" Andros questioned her.

"She looked at him and stated the beginning might be a good place. Tell me about my real mother and father, what were they like?" Aaron asked getting a little excited about this because of what Tommy and Kim had told her.

"Well," Andros said our mother was the green ranger and your father was the silver. Even though your mother was a ranger she was very devoted to you and your brother Zhane."

"My brother I have a brother?" Aaron asked her jaw dropping "is he younger or older then me, what is he like does he look anything like me?"

"Slow down Aaron he is your twin and I believe you are slightly older then him and people say that if either you had not been a girl or he a boy you would have been identical."

They talked for an hour but nothing really made a dent except for the fact that she had a brother. She then looked at Andros and asked when she could go back to the place she had called home. "Everything is fine and dandy but I really want to stay with my father right now. I mean I find everything so amazing but it is just too much I need to swallow it all."

"Aaron you cannot go back not just yet. Your father said for you to stay with us for now and that he is going to sell the house and move back to Angel grove within a few months."

"No I can't believe what you are telling me first I have been lied to my whole entire life about where I came from. Then you tell me that I can't go back. Is this some sort of big secret society that once you know you can never go back to the life you used to live? What about my stuff even if I wanted to stay I have things back in that house that I do not think I could live without, my clothes for example." Aaron said her voice escalating with every word until at the end she was practically yelling

"Yes Aaron that is true that once you know, you can try to go back and forget but in reality you can never totally forget a ranger. People don't always become rangers they go and keep our secret for us.

But you can come live with us on the Astro Mega Ship and become a ranger. Dad also said that he was going to pack your stuff up and I am going to go get it later this evening." Ashley said trying to soothe the girl she had been raised to think of as a sister. It worked because she soon relaxed

"I don't know if that's what I want, I mean if it is something that will help you I'm kinda all for it but I'm a little nervous as to what will happen."

"How about a tour of the Mega ship maybe that will make up your mind," Ashley said getting all perky about the fact of having her sister near to her so that she could be watched over.

"All right but just a tour nothing else." Aaron stated looking at both of the rangers that were sitting with her.

They headed to the Mega ship where they went to the bridge; all the other rangers were there on the bridge still in the dark about what was happening. Ashley walked in first and startled Cassie, "Hey guys we're back. Zhane is gone right?"

"Yeah he left a few hours a go why?" Carlos asked turning around, "and why are you guys' back I thought you were supposed to stay for Christmas."

"Well it is a long story," Andros said turning the corner onto the deck towing Aaron right behind him, "but this is the first reason why because we have found Zhane's Twin."

"What do you mean Zhane's twin?" T.J. Asked looking her over, "I never heard of anything of that sort of thing since when did Zhane have a twin?"

Andros turned around and left Aaron for a moment and beckoned Ashley outside of the room, "Ashley I want you to go down and take a few things from Zhane's room, you know a few pictures of him and that and put them in the spare room next to yours. Just get it ready if she does decide to stay and put a few uniforms in the room as well green shirts that is the color she was supposed to be."

"Alright Andros if that is what you want but I don't see why it is highly unlikely that she will stay She is too connected with civilian life and this is so different from what she's known. I grew up with the power rangers being a part of my life but she didn't they don't have power rangers in Vermont; to them we are just a hoax."

They go back into the room and Andros produces a box from under one of the consoles "Aaron I want you to have this even of you don't stay it is yours and you should have it so that you always remember that you are not from earth." He hands over the box and she goes to open it.


	8. Can I stay?

**2 Die is 2 Live: **Glad you enjoyed it and probably, i try to catch those things before I send them to my beta who edits but we are both human and sometimes things get missed. I was going over a chapter that she had edited for an upcoming story last nige and was laughing at an error that was very obvious (stRanger) that was missed, but yes we are just human but hey what can we do about it.

**Phantom Rogue: **thanks for getting me the rest of the chapters.

* * *

Whose Sister is She?

"Oh, Andros… it's beautiful. Where did you get it?" Aaron asked, holding the necklace in her hands

"It was yours before you were kidnapped. Every child on KO-35 gets one when they are one month old, open it up and look inside," Andros said, showing her his that looked very similar.

"Oh, Andros, is this Zhane? The one you were saying is my twin brother?" Aaron said, looking at the pictures that were inside the locket."

As Andros was answering Aaron's last question, Ashley came on to the bridge from finishing her task that Andros had asked her to do for him. "Yes, Aaron that is him when he was younger. How about we go on the tour I was telling you about and show you the ship?"

"Sure, I guess that would be fine," Aaron said, still sounding very shy about being faced with the truth that had been kept from her for fifteen years of her life.

---------

A little while later when they got to the mess hall, Aaron sat down on one of the stools. "Andros, is it too late to change my mind about staying here with you guys?"

"No, it isn't. I have wanted you to stay all along, but I didn't want to push you into staying with us. After all, I know that this must be a shock for you. It was for me when Ashley and the others came to me and wanted to help me in my battle to save Zordon."

"Thanks, Andros. Now can we go and see the rest of the ship." They got up and walked out with the others close behind.

A little while later they were walking down the corridor where all the Rangers' rooms were, and they stopped to show Aaron where hers was located. "Right next to mine," Ashley said to Aaron.

"Thanks, Ashley." Aaron stifled a yawn. "I think I'm gonna go and get some sleep."

"Yeah, I think I'm gonna go and do the same," Carlos said, and everyone else agreed with him.

Aaron walked in to the room, which was pretty bare except for a few items including the pictures that Ashley had placed in the room. She walked around getting the feel of things; she walked by the small desk and the empty closet, touched the uniforms that were in the chair, stopped to look at the pictures that were sitting on her bedside table, and went over to look at the mirror which was on the wall above a small dresser.

After that she laid down on the bed and feel asleep instantly, but her sleep was anything but restful; it was filled with dreams and nightmares both.

* * *

**AN: **In coming weeks I will be trying to finish this story off with maybe a few updates a week. I am back at school again after a much shorter break then last year but I am going to try and manage a few minutes a day to catch up on stories that I have been pushing to the side.

there will be another new story by me coming out once Phantom Rogue and I come up with a good title and I get more chapters back in my hot little hands but to give you all a little treat:

**_The Universe is at war between good and evil. What would happen if there is a different bad guy for the space rangers to fight? What if Karone was good all along? Who is the white ranger? Where is the red ranger? What secrets is Karone hiding? Why the heck is Carlos a jerk to Karone? Can Love over come all odds? Find out soon!_**


	9. out with the old and in with the err new

**2 Die is 2 Live: **Thanks for loving this story. I had fun writting this and looking back at all the revisions I did on this story and how my writing improved and how much it has since I wrote this.

**Phantom Rogue: **I am trying to get this story out of the way. I am tired of haiving a bazillion open projects. I should never have gone the path I did with Writting hundreds of stories that I am now having a difficult time closing

* * *

Whose Sister is She?

When Aaron awoke in the morning, she went over to the mirror to find that a few of her things were there. '_Ashley must have gotten them before she went to bed and brought them in here while I was sleeping.'_

She stared into the mirror while she grabbed her brush from the small box of her personal hygiene items that were lying on the bureau, brushing out hair knotted knotted from a night spent tossing and turning inbetween dreams.

As she looked into the mirror, something about her began to change.The life of Aaron Hammond died away and Aaron of KO-35 slowly surfaced from where it had been imprisoned by her mind for fifteen years.

She remembered it all from when she lived on KO-35—including her telekinesis. Among other things, she had been trained in the skill.

She turned around and walked over to the chair she had seen the uniforms sitting on and dressed. Aaron ran out the door still putting on her jacket, hoping that it wouldn't be too early; she wanted Andros and the others to be in the mess hall.

When she reached the mess, she rammed right in like the devil himself was chasing her and alarmed everyone in the room.

"Aaron, I hope DECA didn't wake you because we told her to let you sleep this morning," Andros said, standing at his place at the table.

"No, she didn't wake me. I woke on my own, but I wanted to tell you, Andros. I remember! I remember it all from before, it came to me in one of my dreams that I had last night," Aaron babbled, standing there with a newfound glow in her eyes, one that had not been there the night before.

Everyone else exchanged amazed looks, surprised that she could remember from when she was barely two.

"You can remember that far back when you were just a baby?" Cassie asked, wondering if that was possible.

"Yeah, you want to see? I even remember my telekinesis." She beamed at Andros, who she knew was surprised at that. He also saw in her the mischief that she and Zhane used to share, something else that had not been visible the night before.

-------

Later that day a monster attacked Angel Grove. As the Rangers were running down to the jump tubes, they met up with Aaron standing there in front of the tubes. As Andros ran towards his, he threw something at Aaron.

Aaron caught it and knew instinctively what it was and how to activate it. She jumped down one of the jump tubes herself, following the others.

When they got down to Angel Grove, Aaron found that it was Jetrin who was attacking. "Guess she found out what we did to her sister and she's a little mad at us for it."

"Yeah, putting it mildly. I think you're right," Ashley said, looking at the villainess in disgust.

They finished the battle quickly, with a wounded Jetrin running off saying that they had not seen the last of her and they never would.

A week passed and they kept on filling Aaron in on the specifics of what Astronoma was like and that included her army as well. They also told her what Zhane was like nowadays, for all she knew of him was what she had known back then.


	10. Surprise?

Whose Sister is She

Whose Sister is She?

A week after she had come to stay on the Megaship, the Rangers were all in the mess hall and Aaron decided it was the best time to ask. "Hey, guys, do you think that we should have some sort of plan on how we will confront Zhane when he returns? I mean, I'm not going to just sit there and surprise him out right. It should be something special. I mean… I have been missing for fifteen years."

"Aaron's right, we need to do something special," Carlos said with his mouth partially full.

"So, do you have any ideas about what I can do, Carlos?" Aaron stared at Carlos.

"No, I was just agreeing with you that you need to do something special," Carlos said, a little nervous.

"I got an idea," Cassie said. "How about we set up the mess hall for a party and keep him out of the room? Better yet, we get him off the ship. Ashley and I will take him down to the Surf Spot to get something to eat or go to the mall while you set up the room and we have a surprise party."

"I like that idea, Cassie. It sounds like it just might work on Zhane, he won't even see through the plan," Andros said, smiling.

--

_(The next day)_

Aaron was on the bridge when DECA alerted them that Zhane was approaching the ship on his galaxy glider. Aaron panicked because she knew they were not planning on him to arrive back here till next week. "What is he doing back today? He is not supposed to be back."

Andros didn't panic. He only told DECA to inform the others to get ready in their places, then he turned to Aaron and told her to go to her room and stay there until he told her to come out.

Zhane came onboard in the launch bay and looked around to see that no one was there to greet him. Checking his watch, he saw that it was lunchtime and decided that the Rangers probably were in the mess hall having lunch and hadn't heard him approaching. He headed up there to find Ashley and Cassie standing at the door, blocking it.

"Ashley, can I please go in? I'm hungry and would like to get something to eat," Zhane said, trying to push his way through.

"Zhane, you can't go in there. The synthatron is on the fritz and TJ, Carlos, and Andros are trying to get it fixed. It's really messy in there, you really don't want to go in there," Cassie and Ashley informed him. "How about we go down to the Surf Spot and get some lunch down there?"

"I don't know… only if you promise no shop-till-I-drop sprees," Zhane said, looking at the two of them

"We can't promise anything. It depends on how much time we have after we finish with our lunch," Ashley said, grinning.

"Alright," Zhane groaned. "Just let me go change into some other clothes that are appropriate for this."

--

They headed down to Earth, where they went to the Surf Spot and had lunch. As Zhane was finishing up about a half hour later, Ashley excused herself to the bathroom. There she contacted Andros to see if they were ready for them to return.

"Andros is everything all set? Because Zhane is almost finished with his lunch, and I don't think Cassie and I can get him to go to the mall with us."

"We're almost done," Andros assured her. "Give us maybe fifteen minutes to finish off the last touches, but if you can get him to go take him so we won't have to rush."

"Alright, Andros, but I'm not promising anything. You know how much Zhane hates what we do there and I know you do, too." Ashley said, finishing up because she heard someone else enter the bathroom.

"Okay, Zhane," she said when she returned to the table. "Andros said that he had the problem almost taken care of, but to give him at least fifteen minutes."

"You mean no shop-till-I-drop spree after all?" Zhane said, trying them.

"You want to go because Andros said that they have the problem solved but there's still a mess up there," Ashley said with a smile on her face.

Zhane looked at the two girls and decided. "I'd rather clean up any mess than go to the mall with you two any day."

Fifteen minutes later they left for the ship. When they got there they lead Zhane directly to the mess hall. I was only joking about cleaning up the mess, I don't really want to!"

But when they got there, he was totally shocked to find that there was no mess to clean up but there was something else.

"Surprise!" everyone screamed.

TJ came over to Zhane. "Now do you know why we couldn't let you in here? We were making a surprise party for you."

"But why? What did I do to deserve this?" Zhane still looked stunned.

Carlos came over. "We only want to do it because you're our friend. Can't we do something nice once in a while? Now, hurry up and open your gift, Zhane," he said, pointing to the corner where there was a wall of green and silver paper.

Zhane looked at them questioningly, but when they only gave him gestures to go on, he went over and pulled down the paper. He just stared in astonishment at what was behind.

After a minute of staring, Aaron spoke up. "You'd think after fifteen years of not seeing someone, you'd get more of a reaction," she said in sarcastic voice.

"A-aar-ron…" He stared for a second more, then ran at her. "My gosh, Aaron, is that you?!" He grabbed her in a huge hug.

"Ow! Zhane, you're hurting me. It's a little too tight, could you please loosen your grip?" Aaron was having a hard time catching her breath, but managed to gasp out, "Yes, it is me."

Zhane let go and Aaron nearly fell to the floor as she caught her breath. "How long have you been here?" he demanded to know. "And where did you come from?"

It took Aaron a minute but she was finally able to answer. "I've been here a week, and I've been living in Vermont."

Ashley butted in and added, "You know that letter I read from my stepsister on your birthday? Well it turned out that my stepmother is really some evil person named Abna. Heard of her? She had Aaron and was playing her 'loving' mother."

"Oh… Aaron, is that true?"

"Yes, Zhane it is," Aaron said. "Why don't you and I go down to the park and talk more about this in private?"

They went to the park and had a long, heartfelt conversation about what had happened to each of them. Some things Aaron was finding out for the first time because the other Rangers felt that it was something that Zhane needed to tell her. Towards the end when Zhane told her about his relationship with Astronama, Aaron broke out in a laughing fit.

"You… Zhane, you actually fell for our mortal enemy?"

"Hey, she wasn't that bad when you got to know her. She was actually kind of sweet towards me," Zhane replied. By then it was starting to get dark and too cold for them to be sitting outside, with it being early January.

Once on the ship they parted ways for a little bit. "Hey, Aaron, do you mind if I go and speak to Andros for a bit?"

"No, Zhane, go on ahead. I will go to see what is going on in the mess hall. I will call for you when dinner is ready."

Zhane found Andros in his room writing something down. Knocking on the door, Zhane asked if he could come in. "Oh, hey Zhane. Yes, of course you can come in. I was just writing in my log that I am keeping for when this is all over. People will know what we have done to help them. What did you want?"

"I just wanted to know how exactly you found her. It couldn't have been just by chance. I have heard Aaron's story but she can't possibly know the full story, can she?"

"She knows most of it, but how I found out was that day that Ashley got the letter and you stormed out of the room. Ashley begged it out of me. When she informed me of all the details of how Aaron came to be her stepsister, and all the details matched too perfectly. I decided that I had to meet this Aaron and when I did, I had no doubt that she was your sister," Andros said, looking at his best friend.

"I have another question," Zhane said. "Why was she on Earth? Up until about six years ago Earth was nothing more than a backwater planet that sat on the edge of Eltarian Space?" He looked confused.

"My guess, Zhane, is that is what Dark Specter wanted. He didn't have any firm plan, he just wanted a member of our team out of the way. Even though only four Rangers had children to pass their morphers on to, we were supposedly said to be the strongest team and he wanted her just out of the way. What better way to get someone out of the way then to put her on a backwater planet?

"However I suspect that Dark Specter didn't tell her what planet to settle on, because if he had it most likely wouldn't have been Earth. Any idiot that did their homework would have known that Zordon still lived on Earth."

Zhane and Andros started laughing and they almost didn't hear when Aaron stood outside the door and called to them that Ashley had ordered Chinese for dinner. They replied that they would be right up and at the sound of Aaron's footsteps retreating, Zhane said, "You know, we only need to find Karone and the Kerovian four will be back together."

They exited the room to find that Aaron had stopped and was waiting for them near a lift so that they could continue back to the mess hall together.


	11. school

Whose Sister is She

Whose Sister is She?

Zhane awoke the next morning and went down to Aaron's room to see if he could wake her before D.E.C.A did. He found her already awake and moving about her room. Knocking, the doors opened to allow him in. "I knew you were out there, Zhane," Aaron reminded him with a smile.

"You read my thoughts!" Zhane said, a mock expression of shock on his face. Ruefully, he added, "Guess it serves me right for planning on coming in and jumping on you while you were still sleeping."

"Yes it does," Aaron said, laughing, "but I guess that this is a new thing to me ane we'll just have to learn when one of us has gone too far. I mean, I know what I learned when we were just babies but some of it is a little rusty. You should have seen me when I practiced my telekinesis for the first time when I first came onboard. If only Andros's looks could kill, I am pretty sure he probably would have done me in after I broke those first few plates in the mess hall."

"Yeah, well, I'll just tell you if you're going too far and you do the same to me until we learn how much each of us can tolerate from each other. Then we can set some boundaries." Zhane laughed as they shook on that.

He realized then that Aaron was wearing civilian clothes. These were nicer and looked almost new compared to the ones that she had worn yesterday in the park. "Where are we going that I don't know about, sis?"

"I don't know where you are going, but I am going to school," Aaron said. She turned to her mirror and started to pin her hair into place. "Dad made arrangements for me to transfer to Angel Grove High and I start today. Sorry, Zhane, but I started school here on Earth and now I've got to finish. But not to worry, it'll only be for a half a year and I will still be here in the evenings." She frowned at Zhane, who was now seated on her bed staring at her. "What is that look for?"

"Who were you referring to as your Dad?" Zhane asked simply.

"Oh, Zhane, I forgot… I guess it is just habit after 15 years that I have thought of him as my father that I can't go back to thinking of him as anything else even if he was married to someone who had evil intentions against me, but in reality he was an innocent even more then I was," Aaron explained to him and coming to sit down next to him.

"No, Aaron. It's alright and you were just as innocent. I mean, you were only two. How susceptible to evil spells are people at that age? That is probably why you only remembered her being your mother, and I understand you wanting to call him your father, it just confused me at first. Anyway, I could've figured you were going to school—it is Monday, after all," Zhane said, laughing.

A pillow hit the side of his face.

"Yeah right," Aaron said holding the pillow still in her hands. "I have to go now because I have the pleasure of meeting with Principal Caplan." She stood and picked up her school bag. Zhane followed her out of the room like a puppy. "Zhane, I have got to go. I'll be back this evening, I know you don't want me to go, but I will be fine. Ashley and the others will be with me, I won't disappear and I will be here in the evening."

--

Once on Earth, Aaron went straight to the school. For a minute she stood on the lawn just staring, not totally comprehending how much bigger it was than her small private school.

Walking into the building, she found her way to the office and was told that Principal Caplan was waiting for her. She greeted him with a "Good morning, you must be Principal Caplan" while thinking to herself that she agreed with what Ashley had said about him having a toupee.

"Ah, yes, you must be Aaron Hammond. Are you—"

She cut him off. "Am I related to Ashley Hammond? Yes, I am her stepsister; my father, or my stepfather, is Ashley's father. He adopted me when he married my mother. He has full custody of me now because my mother recently died and he's planning on moving back to the area, so he sent me on ahead to stay awhile with Ashley." As she said all of this, she realized just how much of her life had been a lie.

Looking at her files, Mr. Caplan took notes of a few things. "It says you were a top student at your old school?"

"Yes, I was. I work very hard and was raised not to be a slacker," Aaron replied.

"Very good, then. I expect I won't be seeing you in this office very often," he said, and Aaron nodded. "Classes are going to begin soon, so why don't I give you your class schedule and I am sure Ashley will show you around."

"Yes sir, and thank you for the schedule." As she got up to leave, she turned around. "One more thing sir, if I may. You could certainly do without that toupee. My old principal didn't have all of his hair and he didn't hide it. It looked better too, he said it looked more professional and that principal's shouldn't have a full head of hair. He always said a bald head showed wisdom."

"Why, thank you, Aaron. I may just take your suggestion and try it." As Aaron left she glanced back through the window and saw Mr. Caplan trying to see his reflection without his toupee on. Smiling, she walked away and found Ashley waiting for her.

"So how did it go, did Caplan like you?" Ashley looked at her. "What did you do?"

"Nothing! I just told him that he should lose the toupee." Aaron laughed as she and Ashley walked away.

"Well, maybe it was for the best… I can't tell you haw many times its landed in the tomato soup or the punch bowl," Ashley responded with a laugh.

As they walked around the school, Ashley quickly showed Aaron where her classes were. Ashley reminisced about some times she had had in this school and about the toupee. Every time she saw one of the other rangers, they stopped briefly and told them how Aaron had told Mr. Caplan to lose the toupee.

--

Between two of her classes she had a run-in with a certain two people. Two boys walked up to her and her first thought was that they were hitting on her. She found that both gross and confusing, because they had to be at least twenty, but were still in high school

**Author's note:** Can anyone guess who the two bozos are?


	12. meet daddy

Whose sister is She

Whose Sister is She?

They could only be Bulk and Skull. Turning around quickly, she asked, "What do you want?"

"Oh us? Oh nothing—but we understand you're new here at school and were wondering whether you would like to help us reveal who the Power Rangers are. We always need help, you know."

"Get lost, Bulk and Skull," she sighed. "I was told about you two and I plan not to get involved."

"How did you hear about us?" they asked, with their mouths open wide at being turned down in the way they had been.

"Duh… uh, take a guess. Do you know what my name is?" At the shake of their heads she responded, "My name is Aaron Hammond, can you guess now?"

She saw Ashley come up behind them.

"A—ah—ash—ashley!"

Ashley smiled. As they finished stuttering, she laid a hand on each of their shoulders. "That's right, boys, and she's my sister so you had better leave her alone."

"S—sister?"

Aaron responded, "That's right, so you had better watch yourselves; I've been know to kick butt."

They ran off in typical Bulk and Skull fashion, and Ashley shook her head. "Come on, let's get to history class."

--

Back on the Astro Megaship after school, the Rangers changed into their uniforms to do their ship chores while Aaron quickly did her homework. Zhane, who had engine cleaning alongside Ashley and Aaron, nearly had a heart attack when only Ashley showed up.

"Ashley, where is Aaron?" Zhane asked her, almost sounding scared.

Feeling playful, Ashley responded, "Oh my goodness, you mean she didn't come back to the ship? We were in the same last class together."

Seeing Zhane's horrified look, she quickly corrected herself. "Relax, Zhane, she's doing her homework. She insisted on doing it now, saying it wouldn't take her long, and she said something about already having done the exact same thing at her old school. She said she would be right down." Ashley laughed and added, "Looks like you already started--how about I take over for and you go see if I was telling the truth?"

Not wanting to jinx this opportunity to put off chores, he ran out the door and up to Aaron's room. Once up to the room, he knocked but walked right through the doors. "Aaron? Why did you have to scare me like that?"

"How did I scare you, Zhane? I'm just doing my homework, and it's really simple." Aaron stated laughing as she put her pen down. "See, I'm done. I knew it would only take me a second and I wanted to get it written down."

Together they went to the engine room to find that Ashley on her own had done in that time about twice as much as Zhane had gotten done in the hour he was there alone.

--

After the chores were done, everyone felt the need to get off the ship for an hour or so, and so they changed into their civilian clothes before heading down to the park. There was a slight dusting of snow in some shady areas—not much, but someone gathered enough to get Andros with a decent sized snowball.

Aaron's cell phone rang before they could start up a came of basketball. "Hello… Dad? What, you're already here in Angel Grove? Wow, that was fast. I didn't think you would be here till next month at the earliest.

"You want me to come over now and get my stuff? Yeah, I have missed you." She repeated the address and Ashley said that it was right near the park.

Aaron and Zhane jogged toward the apartment with Ashley following; they left the rest of the rangers behind with the understanding they would meet back on the ship in about an hour. Ashley showed them to the apartment and then told Aaron that she was going to go back to the ship and do her homework.

Once inside, they looked for the right apartment number and they found it pretty easily. Aaron hugged her father in a huge hug.

"Oh, I know it's only been two weeks, but I missed you so terribly that I had to get out her the soonest I could. I have been here about two days."

Aaron looked back out the door to the hallway where Zhane stood just out of sight of her father. "Dad, I would like you to meet—"

She paused as she pulled in a boy that looked almost identical to Aaron, except for the eyes. Where Aaron's were emerald green, his were a light silvery blue. "Dad, this is Zhane."

"Zhane, as in your real brother; your twin?" Bill asked.

"Yeah, that Zhane," Aaron said, smiling. "My very own overprotective brother who if I'd let him wouldn't give me any room to breath."

"He looks just like you. It is nice to meet you, Zhane, and I hope you know I loved her like she was my own and I would like to get to know you as well."

"Thanks for taking care of her, sir. I probably would've died if we hadn't found her."

This deserved a pillow smack and as soon as Aaron had found one under some of the boxes, she hit him with it. She smiled at him holding the weapon of her choice.

"Oh, Zhane, you are very welcome. If it wasn't for her, I probably wouldn't have seen Ashley as much as I got to. It worked out that they became friends and so I got to have a relationship with both of my daughters."

"Dad, I am going to go and sort my stuff for things I would like for my room on board the Astro Megaship, and you can do what you like with the rest."

"Well, this place has two bedrooms, so I thought I would set the other one up with your stuff that you leave here. You always have a room and a bed here with me."

"As long as you don't charge for rent or storage."


	13. my sister

Whose Sister is she

Whose Sister is She?

For several weeks there was no sign of Jetrin, only the normal hint of activity from Astronema; no more, no less. Then in mid-March, when the Rangers were doing their own thing and Aaron and Zhane were off alone from the others, Jetrin (and, to their surprise, Abna) attacked them. They managed to get away but not before a fight, which had to be unmorphed because of a crowd of people nearby.

When they got back to the ship, all the Rangers were there. Zhane had to help Aaron stand, for in the fight, Abna had swiped her sword against her leg. While Alpha fixed up her leg, which was just a pretty bad cut and a ruined pair of jeans, Andros announced that while Abna was around and on the loose Aaron shouldn't be alone on Earth and that everyone would need to keep a watch out and not trust anyone that seemed new to the area. Abna was gifted in spying.

"Aaron, Abna probably wants to make sure you die so that she can see that her mission is completed," Andros explained.

"It's alright. I don't have to go down to Earth except for school and there is always at least one of you in my classes. I am sure Dad would understand, although do you think he is safe form Abna?" Aaron asked.

"We can't know for certain but I will tell him and give him a communicator so that he can keep in touch with us incase anything happens." Andros explained.

"All right Aaron, you are all set," Alpha announced, putting away the instruments he had been using to heal her leg.

"Thank you, Alpha. It feels much better," Aaron said, standing up.

"Well, it should. That was a pretty bad cut!" Alpha exclaimed.

No sooner had Aaron thanked Alpha again did D.E.C.A alert them that Abna and Jetrin were attacking. The Rangers all headed down to Earth. Upon arriving, Zhane and Aaron took on Abna while the rest took on Jetrin.

For once it seemed that Jetrin was going to win a battle when the Rangers heard someone behind them. A beam of light hit Jetrin, causing her to disappear.

Everyone, including Abna stopped, and stared to see Astronema standing there. It lasted for all of a minute when Abna turned her attack from the Rangers to Astronema.

The Rangers watched as Abna knocked Astronema unconscious. After she did, the Rangers noticed that Abna was severally weekend and would be easy to beat. They attacked and once she was on her last leg, they let Aaron have the final strike.

"This is for taking me from my true family all these years ago and denying me my birthright to be the green Ranger." She made it quick.

Afterwards, everyone noticed that Astronema was laying on the ground. Andros was the first to make it over and was going to finish her off when he noticed her locket.

He demorphed while the others stayed morphed and stood over him and watched as he took the locket and opened it up. Inside, he found the same exact pictures that were in his.

"Guys… Astronema is Karone."

The stunned silence was broken by Zhane. "Andros, I told you you would find her." Zhane said, taking one step closer to him.

"I am taking her back to the ship so I can give her some proper medical attention," Andros said, starting to pick her up.

"What! Andros, are you crazy? She has tried to kill us on numerous occasions; in some ways, I think she is worse then Jetrin and Abna," Cassie replied. "How do you know she isn't just faking and once we get her on board she could all of a sudden wake up and take control of the ship?"

"Cassie, I don't think she could do any of that from the way she looks right now," Zhane said. He understood what Andros must be feeling right now.

"Andros, alright… Could you at least teleport her to a secure location that is shielded so she can't get control of the ship?" Cassie begged.

"Alright, Cassie." He raised his communicator. "Alpha, could you prepare a containment cell. I am bringing an unconscious Astronema on board. I will explain why later."

"AI-YI-YI, Andros, are you sure?" Alpha asked.

Andros teleported onboard with her. When he got there, he immediately took her staff out of her hands and placed it out of sight of the cell. He then proceeded to see what was wrong; it turned out that she was just out cold, with no injuries other than a few superficial cuts which he quickly healed and a minor concussion.

As he left, he told D.E.C.A to inform him of when she woke up. Once out the doors, he bumped into Aaron, who had been coming to meet him.

"Do you think it really in Karone, Andros?" Aaron asked.

"Why else do you think she had Karone's necklace?" Andros demanded.

"I don't know, maybe she stole it," Aaron said, shrinking back a few feet.

"Wait a minute. I thought you and Zhane supported me, Aaron?" Andros glared at her.

"We do. I am just exploring the options and possibility that Cassie was right but… I trust your decision."


	14. he is in love

Whose Sister is She

Whose Sister is She?

In the containment cell, Astronema started to come to. At first she thought she was on the Dark Fortress, but as her vision cleared she found that her staff was missing. She stood up from the cot she lay on. As she searched for the staff, she bumped into the field and got shocked.

"What was that?" She rubbed her hand, tingling from the shock.

Andros walked in.

She stared at him in shock and confusion. "Red Ranger, where am I?"

"You are on the Astro Megaship. You were knocked unconscious by Abna after you fired on Jetrin."

"Thank you, Red Ranger…" Astronema said. She looked at him strangely.

"Wait, Astronema. Where did you get that locket?" Andros took a step forward and put his had over his shirt where the locket lay underneath.

She glared at him. "I have always had it. It's just a locket."

"No, it's not." Andros pulled his out of his shirt. "I have the same exact one." He opened it to reveal pictures of two little children. "Go ahead, open yours. I doubt you have ever opened it."

She slowly opened it to reveal the same pictures that Andros was now displaying in his own locket "It's you…?"

"Yeah, and you as well," Andros said as Astronema returned to sit on her cot.

As she did so she closed her eyes and started to see a vision that started out being all to familiar to her. But it changed.

_Two children played in a field, laughing and just having a merry time. They played with a telekinesis ball._

_She lost control of the ball and watched her brother go and get it, but as he ran she saw the Red Ranger appear and fire on him. He killed the boy with one shot. Darkonda came rushing over to pick up the girl. She screamed something._

As she saw this memory, she started to cry. But as she cried, she saw something else emerge from under that memory.

_Two children playing in a field laughing and just having a merry time. They played with a telekinesis ball._

_She lost control of the ball and watched her brother go and get it, but as he ran after the ball she felt a pair of arms wrap around her and pick her up. "Andros! Help me!" the girl yelled._

"_I am coming Karone—NO! Karone!"_

Astronema looked at him. "I was kidnapped."

"Yes, by Darkonda."

"Why did he kidnap me?"

"My guess is that he did it because Dark Specter told him to, just like he told Jetrin and Abna to kidnap Aaron." He hesitated. "You are my sister and the White Ranger."

She just blinked at him. "I am the White Ranger?"

"Yes. I know this sounds crazy, but—you're my sister. Will you join us?"

"I already have, Andros. I don't intend on going back. I am… Karone, not Astronema."

Andros gaped as her staff disintegrated into a pile of ashes as her armor fell right off of her body leaving her in a white dress with a black belt. Her purple hair disappeared, leaving sandy blonde hair that fell straight down to her shoulders.

"I really am Karone now…" She jumped up from where she had been sitting. As she did, he could see that she remembered all of the truth, and not the lies that had been fed to her for the last eleven years.

Andros let down the energy field that had her trapped in the cell and Karone stepped out, they hugged. "Karone… I missed you and I don't ever want to let you go."

"Don't you think Ashley would feel left out if all you ever did was hold onto me?" Karone smiled at his look. "I was Astronema, remember. I saw everything that went on in your lives."

"I don't even want to ask what you saw," Andros said as they walked out of the room.

"It's probably for the best because some of the stuff I saw was pretty dirty." Karone laughed.

"I never did anything with Ashley." Andros gave Karone a look and she gave him a look to say that she was just toying with him. "Come on, Karone, let's go and tell the rest."

"Are you sure they will accept me?"

"I don't know. I guess that is something that we are going to have to find out together."

As they walked towards the door, the door opened and in fell Zhane and Aaron, who had been spying.

Andros demanded, "What do you think you are doing?"

"Hey, it was Zhane's fault!"

"Zhane!" Andros yelled, glaring at him.

"I just wanted to know if it really was Karone."

Karone smiled, "Ahh, Zhane, I didn't know you cared so much!"

"Oh Karone I did even when we were kids."

"Like I didn't know, you were so obvious. Do you still feel the same way for me because I still do." Karone responded.

"Yes, I do." Zhane stated.

"Oh, really? That's good." Karone cooed at Zhane.

"Okay, love birds. Split it up; I've had enough of watching my twin go all whacky on me for one day," Aaron said, putting herself between the two.

"D.E.C.A, where are the other Rangers?" Andros asked the computer.

"The other Rangers are in the rec-room."

When they arrived, Andros walked in leaving, Karone outside for a little while. "Guys." There was a pause as he pulled Karone into the room. "I'd…"

He didn't get too far before Carlos interrupted.

"Who's that and what is she doing on board?"

"That's what I was going to say." He paused. "This is or was Astro—"

"Astronema! What's she doing out of her cell?" Cassie asked, getting ready to blow. "And what happened to her? she doesn't look like Astronema."

Karone winced at some of the remarks and looked at Andros. "She is not Astronema anymore. She is Karone, my sister and I am sure doesn't appreciate some of what you just said."

Cassie was taken back at Andros' tone with her.

T.J stepped forward. "What! Andros, have you flipped your lid or something?"

"No T.J. I haven't—"

"Andros, stop standing up for me. I may be your little sister but I deserve what they are saying." She paused and looked towards the group. "Go ahead and yell at me all you want. It's what I deserve for the things I have done to you."

"No, Karone you don't. You were kidnapped and brainwashed into doing all the bad that you've done."

"Andros, stop. No matter the excuse it's my fault."

Ashley then stepped forward. "Wow. I really believe that if you weren't Karone, you wouldn't have stood up to all those remarks."

"Thanks, Ashley. I appreciate it."

Just then Zhane and Aaron, who had stayed out in the hall talking came into the room, and Zhane latched onto Karone's arm causing Aaron to roll her eyes.

"Hey, Aaron, you don't need to worry. We already had a Karone bashing session in here." Ashley laughed at her sisters antics.

"It's not that. It's just that I am worried that I am going to lose Zhane now because he is so in love with Karone and well… I don't want to watch him go all whacky. I mean I admire the relationship you and Andros have, Ashley, because unless you were really looking you would think you two were only friends." Aaron paused as she looked at her watch. "It's almost midnight and we start exams in the morning! And then—" She smiled. "Graduation. I think I will go to bed."

Zhane looked at Aaron. "Good night, sis, see you in the morning."


	15. green jealousy

Whose Sister is She

Whose Sister is She?

The next day upon returning from school, Aaron went to get a snack before going to her room to get changed. Lunch had been lousy, typical of the end of the school year. Upon entering the mess hall she found her brother and Karone kissing.

"Zhane, first it was all last night, then it was all this morning at breakfast that you couldn't stop playing footsie with her. And now you can't seem to keep your lips off of her. You didn't even pay attention to me when I asked you something at breakfast. You are going to have to decide either a filling all your spare time in a relationship with her or with me if you can't learn to divide your schedule. Until you figure something out, I will be at my father's." With those words, Aaron stalked out to go and get her things and to tell Andros and Ashley that she was going to be staying at her father's house for a while.

As soon as Aaron had left the room, Karone looked at Zhane, "Zhane, I told you that you were spending to much time with me. You had better go after her; she is your sister, after all."

"But Karone, she is my sister and I have a bond with her that I don't have with you. While she is jealous about our relationship, she has the better part of my attention," Zhane stated, looking at Karone's eyes.

"Zhane, you're making no sense. Spend this time with Aaron. She is your sister and right now in this should be more important than a relationship with me. Come on, get Aaron and tell her."

They found she had already left so they teleported down to just outside Aaron's father's apartment. However, they found that a trap had been laid.

Jetrin was inside holding Aaron and her father hostage. Zhane morphed, but Karone had not yet gotten her morpher from Andros, so she could only watch as Zhane freed Aaron and her father while at the same time fighting Jetrin.

The other Rangers soon arrived. Andros decided it would be best if Aaron take her father to the ship. What Andros did not realize was that Karone was there in the apartment.

The six remaining Rangers began to fight off Jetrin. They did not see Ecliptor appear behind them near where Karone was hiding. "Come along, princess. It is time to go home; you have had your fun."

Karone screamed, which got Andros and Zhane's attention. "No! I am not Astronema and I don't want to be! I am Karone."

Ecliptor picked her up.

"Andros, help, Andros help me!"

Andros ran across the apartment but he was too late. They had already disappeared.

Andros returned to the battle and with a new fury, he finished Jetrin off with ease.

When they returned to the ship. Aaron was finishing up showing her father around. When she saw Zhane's face, her face sunk just as low as his was. She also saw that Andros had a similar look of loss on his face.

"What happened, did you lose?"

"We lost," Zhane stated.

"Karone, that is," Andros finished.

"What? What happened to her?" Aaron asked, scared.

"Ecliptor came and took her," Andros said, looking to the ground.

"Oh, Andros… I am so sorry. It was my entire fault because if I hadn't had a fight with Zhane, he and Karone wouldn't have had to come after me and right into that trap that I had fallen into just a minute before," Aaron said, a look of shame and guilt on her face.

Ashley stepped forward and wrapped her arms around Andros in a gentle hug. "Look, we'll get her back just like last time."

"Thanks, Ashley," Andros said quietly, gently sliding out of Ashley's hug.


	16. the end

Whose Sister is She

Whose Sister is She?

It had been two months since Karone's second kidnapping and she had been brainwashed and mind controlled into being an even more ruthless villain. In those two months, the four Earth Rangers and Aaron graduated from high school. All the Rangers except Zhane were on the ship, and Andros scanned yet again for Zordon until D.E.C.A blared out all a message that they should come to the command deck.

Aaron, being the first to run in, asked Andros what is the reason for the urgency. It had been quiet for too long.

"D.E.C.A's scans report that all the forces of evil have combined and are masking in various galaxies. D.E.C.A, where are the least defensive galaxies?" A map of the galaxies came up on screen, marked in shades of orange to red were the galaxies that either had minimal or no protection. Earth was the brightest red; it only had one set of Ranger powers that were still semiactive, and their military was not equipped to fighting off space pirates.

D.E.C.A announced a new report. "Astronema is leading a full attack on Earth. "

"How long till we reach Earth at maximum hyper rush velocity?" Andros asked.

"Five hours," D.E.C.A replied.

"Send a message to inform any Rangers on Earth capable of going into battle that our ETA is five hours."

Aaron looked at Andros. "That would be only Justin, right?"

Ashley looked at Aaron and replied, "No. I believe and I am more than certain on this that the Zeo Rangers still have limited powers. Adam was saying that they received the Zeo Powers by absorbing the crystals."

--

A short time later, having moved to one of the briefing rooms to plan how they were going to solve this latest dispute, everyone but Aaron was gathered around the table. Aaron stood by a window outside the room. Andros walked over to her and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"What's wrong?"

"Zhane. The forces of evil are attacking the rebels; I can feel it." She paused. "Andros, could you leave me alone for a little while?"

Andros walked back into the room, and she went back to staring out the window. "Zhane, please be careful. I don't know what I would do if you died."

--

Zhane sat at a planning table with Kin-Won when he felt Aaron's sadness rip though his body.

"Zhane, are you alright? Do you feel ill?"

"I'm fine, Kin-Won." He didn't tell him the truth, well, the whole truth. Upon finding out that Kin-Won didn't know anything about Aaron still being alive, they decided that they would save it for the end of the war and surprise everyone.

"No, Zhane. You are worried about someone you love. It's that young lady that you were telling me about that you are in love with, isn't it?" he said. He only knew that Zhane was in love, not that it was with Karone. She was being kept a secret for now as well, but not just as a surprise; Andros didn't want to get anyone's hopes up in case Karone never returned to them. "Go be with that love. This is the worst battle we have ever faced. It could very well be the last time you are able to be with her." With that, Kin-Won bid him goodbye without a second word.

--

The next two days were the worst that anyone ever faced, but they made it through and after the golden wave washed though everyone, Aaron ran to find Zhane. They hugged, just plain glad to both be alive. Ashley and Cassie looked at the sky they see the Dark Fortress.

"Oh, no… It's Astronema; she's won after all."

The ship settled in an open place on the ground. Andros came down the ramp carrying a dead Astronema.

All of them ran to where he was.

"Andros, you're alright! We were thinking the worst with the Dark Fortress," Ashley said.

"I am, but Karone isn't," Andros said, as he laid her out on the ground and cried over her.

As he cried, something happened. The coldness of her face changed into a warm and happy look; she was becoming Karone again. All of a sudden, she sat up and reached for Andros.

"Andros, what happened to me? Why am I here?"

"It's a long story," he said, crying and pulling her into a hug. They then stood up and waved, teleporting away as they did so.

After teleporting, everything reversed itself. The Dark Fortress vanished and all the damage was fixed. Angel Grove was once more a beautiful city. But most of astonishing was that anyone who had not known who the Rangers were before the attack forgot again.

At that moment all Rangers both past and present felt a surge of joy run through them and they knew that it was Zordon. Some past Rangers even found that their old morphers were returned to them and that they were fully charged, just in case.


	17. happy ending?

Whose Sister is She

Whose Sister is She?

After the Rangers were sure that everyone on Earth would be alright, they headed to KO-35, which was in worse shape because of the three years that had passed since the evacuation. With the war over, people started to return back from their refugee camps and back to their homes.

After about a week of hard work of helping civilians move back into their homes, Aaron and Zhane stayed anonymous after begging Kin-won to remain silent about them being alive. In this fashion, Aaron had contact with her mother and father without them knowing it was her.

During this time, Zhane persuaded Andros to let him play a prank, but not just any prank. This was to be the prank of the centaury, at least in his scheming eyes. The prank would include Andros inviting his parents to the ship at the end of the week, talking to them as if Zhane was gone. He was to take them to the command deck and show them the video that would be given to them if Zhane had ever died, with the end edited to tell them to look behind them. Karone, who was sitting next to him when he was telling Andros, thought it was a good idea and thought she should have a part in it.

At the end of the week Andros invited his parents and Zhane's for a tour of the ship and a talk. However, he would have no idea on what role Karone was going to play in this prank.

When the day came, Aaron, Zhane, and Karone hid in a little side chamber off of the command deck. The parents came up to the command deck to find that what they were to see was a video announcing Zhane's demise. After watching it there was a few minutes of silence while Zhane's parents cried, only to have that silence replaced by an image of Zhane on the screen telling them to watch their backs. Everyone turned around to see Zhane walk around the corner an hug his parents

"Zhane, you are alive!" his mother exclaimed.

His father responded. "Son, if I wasn't so happy to see you alive I would give you a good spanking just like old times."

Zhane stepped back to the door. "Mom, Dad I also have a few surprises." He reached inside and grabbed Aaron's hand.

She came out screaming, "No, Zhane, not yet, I'm not ready." But before she could get the whole thing out she was standing in front of her parents.

"Mom, Dad, do you know who this is?" Zhane said, smiling.

They rushed at Aaron and hugged her. "Oh, Aaron! There have been times we hoped of holding you in our arms again."

Aaron pulled herself out of their grasp. "Not right now, please, can we do it later?" They reluctantly let her go and she walked over to stand on the other side of them.

Zhane stood there still and announced. "I have another surprise, but this one will be news to everyone present. I know that a couple people on this deck still believe firmly in betrothing, but I would like to present to everybody my fiancé." He reached in and swung Karone into his arm.

Everyone but Andros' parents were so happy with Zhane's announcement. They marched up to Andros to make this clear. Well, Ankara, Andros' mother, was not happy. His father, who was happy for Zhane, was dragged over by his _loving _wife.

"Andros, I demand to know what this has to do with us other than Zhane opposing my belief in betrothals!"

Karone had wormed her way out of the crowd with Zhane's happy parent trying to find out her name and where she was from. And she walked up to Andros and spoke. "It has to do with me, Mother. I am Zhane's fiancé."

Ankara forgot her rage for just a moment as she hugged her long lost daughter. Then she pulled away and sternly looked at her daughter. "I don't know where you have been the last ten and a half years but no daughter of mine is just going to marry just anyone. All my children will be betrothed."

"Mom, we can talk later about where I have been, but nothing you can do can separate me and Zhane." Karone pulled away and walked back towards Zhane.

Ankara turns towards her husband. "Doran, don't let her make a mistake like this one."

"Ankara, honey, if she is truly happy let her be. You cannot destroy true love." He turned and looked at Andros. "Anyway, if you really want to betrothe our children, you still have Andros and Arlee."

Andros looked startled. "Actually, Dad, I know the girl that Mother wanted me betrothed to was killed before the evacuations. I was never in love with her no matter how much I pretended to be to please you, but I am truly in love now." He reached out and pulled Ashley closer to him. "While we are not engaged, I plan to put an end to that right now."

He got down on his knee and proposed right there.

"Doran, stop him from making the same mistake that you are letting our daughter make," Ankara protested.

"I cannot do that. I want my son to be happy and I never saw him look at a girl the way he looks at Ashley," Doran said.

--

Later that day, all the Rangers went had an extravagant meal with Andros' and Zhane's parents. During this time everyone heard Karone's and Aaron's stories. All the Rangers with the exception of Andros and Zhane met Andros and Karone's little sister, Arlee. She was a mere little girl of about nine who huddled closer to her father than her mother. During this time it became clear that Ankara couldn't care less for the girl, and despite Andros and Karone having gotten engaged on their own accord, she doted on them.

After the meal, Arlee joined the Rangers on the ship and learned how to play basketball. Andros seemed to adore his little sister and she and Karone hit it off despite never having met before. In all it was just a happy day.

--

The Rangers stayed for a week more. At first it was going to be just Carlos, Cassie, and T.J returning to Earth but as they were getting ready to depart Andros and Ashley unexpectedly joined them.

"Ashley, Andros, I thought you were staying here?" T.J asked as they approached with Andros' stuff.

"We were but it seems Ankara is insistent on making my life miserable. I wouldn't be surprised if Zhane and Karone join us as well," Ashley replied from under a heavy box. "I feel kind of bad leaving Arlee here, though. She is a sweet little girl and doesn't deserve how she is being treated."

--

"Aaron, we barely know each other," responded Kina.

"Mom, I am sorry, but this week has been great and all. I just don't feel as at home here as I do on Earth. I am so used to Earth ways that it is hard to change. Anyway, Zhane and Karone are going and Zhane and I have become really close. I don't think I could stand being always on different planets. I will always be just a call away and at maximum hyper rush I will be less than an hour away." Aaron pulled away with tears in her eyes. "I wish I could be in two places at once but I feel more at home on Earth."

Wiping the tears out of her daughters eyes, Kina said, "Well, your father and I will just have to come and visit you and this man I have heard so fondly about that raised you. I want you to be happy, Aaron, and if going to Earth will do that, then go." Kina walked back to her husband and laid her head on her husband's shoulder. They watched her walk away. "Rabin, a week ago we found her and it seems like we are already losing her."

"If she is happy, let her be as you told her." He rubbed the side of her face. "We will see her again. I just know that this will not be like the last time when she was kidnapped. She knows her way home, let her follow it."

--

As the ship took off, Aaron sat by a window thinking to herself. 'Who's sister am I? I am Zhane's by blood and Ashley's by adoption and most of my life experiences. Does it matter? It seems that my place is with Zhane and Ashley so that place must be on Earth where both of them are going to live.'

AN. Well, this is the end… or is it? Do you think Aaron is going to find happiness on Earth like she used to have before she knew the truth?


End file.
